


The Trouble with Perverts and Virgins

by Saevam



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Consensual, Exhibitionism, First Time Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, consent is beautiful thing, slight dub-con, white slavers, yuletide smut 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevam/pseuds/Saevam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the journey west the Ikkou is forced to take yet another detour. It's bad luck that their inn is a front for a slave-trading ring that specializes in the sale of virgins, because Sanzo looks to be a choice prize for them to sell.</p><p>Written for the 2012 Saiyuki Yuletide Smut exchange.  Finally got it beta'd and decided to share this with the world!</p><p>Beta'd by the amazing lil_1337!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Perverts and Virgins

**Author's Note:**

> First of All:
> 
> A resounding thank you to amazing lil_1337 for beta'ing this story! Thank you so much for letting me get this polished up so I could share this with the Saiyuki fans :D!
> 
> This was originally written for the 2012 Saiyuki Yuletide Smut Exchange on Dreamwidth. This story is actually my first Saiyuki fic, and it was for a pairing I normally do not read: Hakkai x Sanzo. My OTP for this series is 585, but I loved the prompt I was given for the exchange since it provided a challenge to me. 
> 
> Admittedly it was a bit difficult to poke these two into bed, but the more I focused on the external factors and really worked to keep them and their reactions in character, the story eventually began to write itself.
> 
> The original prompt for this fic was:
> 
> Hakkai/Sanzo  
> Spice, Medicine, Snow. Kinks: kink is not necessary and fade-to-black is fine with me if it works out that way for you! I do enjoy voyeurism,  
> shower/bath-sex, missionary-style, wanking.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

***

"Our next subject is sure to delight you all!"

Even with the hood on, Sanzo could hear the announcer's voice as clear as if the foul man was standing beside him, rather than a distance away from where Sanzo could possibly discern was on a stage somewhere beyond the coffin-like cell he had been shoved into whilst he awaited the latest humiliation on this pain in the fucking ass journey.

"I can attest to you, our lovely guests, that this one is quite... _pristine_." 

Sanzo cursed loudly and moved within his bonds, which only earned a thump on the lid of his enclosure from the guard outside. The monk twisted as best as he was able, pointless he knew, due to his bindings, but he was beyond restless over the fate that awaited him. That and because it had been days since his last cigarette. 

_"Where are those idiots ?_ He fumed inwardly; what would he give right now for his sutra and gun. The violent fantasy of sticking his beloved Smith  & Wesson in the mouth of that damnable Auctioneer and pulling the trigger, before turning to give the same treatment to the lunatic pervert boss of this establishment, offered some respite to Sanzo. However, it was only little comfort as the sickening sense of panic filled him, when he heard the distant cheer of the crowd and the footsteps of the guards drawing closer to where he was confined. 

Three days… well about three days. Sanzo really had no way of truly discerning how long he had been in this group of perverts’ capture, but it had been at least three since Sanzo had awoken to find that he had been separated from the group.  
Their little party had been forced to detour, for what seemed to be like the hundredth time, due to a cave in through the main passageways through the mountains. Deeming that Jeep could not surmount the rubble, or they could not continue the course on foot, taking the detour had been the only recourse.  
The detour took them about two weeks out of their way before the party had come across a cozy and well-stocked inn amidst the snow drifts in the seemingly remote area that they had been traveling.

 _“That should have been the first fucking clue”_ , Sanzo thought as he heard the locks on the lid begin to come undone. They hadn’t seen a soul for miles and then out of nowhere, an open inn where there should have been a ghost town. 

The second clue, should have been the overly friendly, well-endowed staff who had never heard of the "the Minus Wave" (“Oh? is _that_ what all the fuss is about? I thought something seemed funny”, the innkeeper had remarked.).  
Whether or not the innkeeper and his staff were bullshitting or not, Sanzo hadn’t cared; until now, of course, because for the first time on their journey, he had not been attacked because of who he was, but rather the implications of what his status meant to this particular inn.  
Not surprisingly, and much to Sanzo's consternation, Gojyo had fit in very well with the natives. What had started out as a well-earned evening stocked with good food, drink, and Hakkai's hands full of keeping the rest of them from getting too hung over, soon turned into this clusterfuck. 

The clusterfuck being that the inn was a front for a flesh trade network, and the owner had an “esteemed reputation” for the sale and deflowering of virgins. 

Sanzo didn't want to know how the fuck these people knew that Hakkai and Gojyo (well, never mind about Gojyo's- the moron's status was pretty obvious, from the moment people met him) were used goods. Or why that the monkey didn't fit their, as they put it, "refined tastes", but whatever it was aside from the obvious, Sanzo was the choice prize amongst their group.  
There had to have been something in the food, Sanzo determined, something strong enough to put them all out deep enough that he was not only able to be kidnapped from his shared room with Goku, in the dead of night, but also able to be separated from the sutra. 

He had awakened an untold number of hours later in the back of a speeding truck, bound and gagged, headed to fuck-knows-where-he-was-now for inspection for the market.

Sanzo shuddered at the memory of being stripped, intimately inspected (mercifully he had been blindfolded for this part) and then scrubbed from head to toe in mixture of soapy water and sweet smelling oils.

He hadn’t gone down without a fight- even blinded and bound as he was- he still managed to make life rather difficult for the people who had been assigned to handle him. Sanzo had landed a few good hits and managed to sink his teeth into his handlers’ skin before being gagged, trussed up, and dumped into sarcophagus-like cell. 

His captors hadn’t drugged him fortunately; the ringleader of this group of bastards had thought that Sanzo’s “feisty attitude” would make for a lucrative selling point amongst the high-rollers who frequented their establishment. Good, for Sanzo then, because he was definitely planning on taking out his frustrations on the handlers the moment he was out of this box. 

The lid opened with a loud creak; the noise of the auction, while still muffled was now magnified, assaulted his naked form- disorienting him for a moment.  
However, the calloused grip of the guard’s hands spurred Sanzo into action, as the monk began to struggle wildly in the grip of his captors.  
It wasn’t particularly graceful or productive (save that he had managed to dislodge the hood, but still he was blindfolded)- he had fallen to the floor twice in his attempt- before one of the bastards had grabbed him by a fistful of his hair, and had kneed Sanzo painfully in the groin. 

Footsteps, quick and full of purpose, entered off from where Sanzo now lay on the floor, as a collar was being secured about his throat-

“What is taking so long?! The crowd is getting restless,” The Auctioneer’s voice hissed at Sanzo’s handlers.

“The little shit is being,” the guard then cuffed Sanzo for emphasis, “difficult.”

“Don’t handle him so roughly! If he’s damaged, we won’t get a good price”- The Auctioneer said frantically.

The guard that was cinching the collar around Sanzo, snorted “ The audience won’t know what’s our work or not-he’s already scarred up,” and then he pinched Sanzo’s ass, “ ‘Cept, of course where it counts. That’s what’s important”. The guard and the other handler dissolved into crude laughter. Sanzo kicked out at the ass-pinching-cocksucker as best as his bound legs were able, but the man had moved from striking distance.

Sanzo was tired of this; the feeling of dread was now being replaced with a cold smoldering fury. 

Apparently the feeling was mutual to the Auctioneer, “ Enough! Just bring him out now,” Sanzo felt the Auctioneer’s hands in his hair and then his head jerked upwards for the man’s inspection, “ I want him sold immediately; after all this one and his stupid friends are putting us through- seeing him squirm around a cock will be true vindication.” 

Sanzo felt his body stiffen at the man’s words. Could the others have been capture as well?

“We haven’t gotten rid of those freaks yet?”

“No. They’re proving to be very hard to kill. The boss has sent out some men to intercept them,” The Auctioneer said, “That’s why we need to get him sold, bedded, and gone before those guys and their jeep show up.”

So Hakkai and the others were on the trail for him; good. 

Sanzo yanked out of the man’s hold viciously, his head still struck the floor, but it was better than the alternative of being touched by the shit-for-brains Auctioneer. When he got his hands on his gun, he promised himself, that the Auctioneer and the morons who were pinning him down’s deaths would be slow.  
The guards continued to laugh dumbly at the thought of the impending treatment Sanzo was bound for, “What’s the worry? “ said one of the guards, “Those friends of his won’t be able to come in here with weapons; the barrier won’t allow them. So even if they found us, they’ll be unarmed and outnumbered.”  
Then the other climbed on top of Sanzo, to grind himself suggestively against the monk, “Heh, maybe- whoever buys him, will be open to sharing after the main event. I’d like to help break this one in with my dick.”

 _I’d rather just break yours off_ Sanzo thought as he made an exasperated growl around his gag and twisted to buck against the weight on top of him. This only served to amuse his captors greatly. 

“Bring him out at my cue,” The Auctioneer said as he rushed off to appease the increasingly unsettled crowd.  
Sanzo could hear the Auctioneer apologizing to the waiting crowd, as the next “offering was quite _spirited_ ”. 

Fuck.

He was hauled onto his feet by the guards who replaced the hood: “Time to go, Princess,” The guard on Sanzo’s right snickered, and Sanzo was dragged onto the stage.

The stage lights were piercingly bright, even through the hood and blindfold, and hot upon his bare skin. Beyond where he was forced to stand, the crowed tittered in appallingly gleeful delight.

His arms were wrenched upwards and Sanzo could hear and feel himself being restrained to an apparatus of some sort. Beyond the hood, Sanzo could hear the Auctioneer introducing Sanzo to the crowd, and before Sanzo could jerk his head away, the hood was pulled off with a rough flourish.

Sanzo growled as he heard the crowd “oohh and ahh” at the spectacle he was probably now making.

“As I said before,” The Auctioneer continued in his annoyingly jovial tone, “This one is very spirited, but I can assure you, while his body may have seen some wear and tear…”

To Sanzo’s surprise, he felt the man begin to push his body to that he could spin around, “I assure you…he’s unused where it counts,” and then Sanzo felt the man’s hand connect with his ass in slap that was loud enough to be heard over the excited squeals of the audience and enough stinging heat that Sanzo involuntarily squirmed at the sensation. 

Damn bastard. How dare he use that lame-assed line…

The man let go of Sanzo’s body so that the monk swung back around to his original position. Sanzo attempted to kick out at the man, but was only rewarded with air and the amused laughter of the audience.

“See what I mean, folks? You won’t be getting a frigid virgin with our darling blonde here,” The Auctioneer said happily. Sanzo calmed himself by replaying the fantasy of the bastard’s death over and over in his head.

“And now…” Sanzo felt the fucker’s fingers now reaching for the g-string that clothed Sanzo’s modesty. No. For fuck’s sake no…  
And g-sting was pulled away; he was now stark naked (except for the blindfold) in front of an audience full of perverts. It was probably the first time in his life that Sanzo wished that the ground would open and just take him.

“Let’s start the bidding at a thousand, shall we?”

The bidding went fast, and although he was trying to ignore what was happening around him, he couldn’t help but notice that the price of his virtue was being driven up very high, very quickly. From the amazed tone of the Auctioneer’s voice, it seemed that the man too was surprised at how much Sanzo was being fetched for.

“Do I have a hundred thousand? Yes. Two hundred-thousand? Yes, right there. Three- No..Five-hundred thousand!!”

 _These fuckers actually want to pay half a million to just stick their pricks in me? What the hell is wrong with people?!...Gods, I don’t know why Gojyo doesn’t do this…it seems to pay well and we wouldn’t have to use the damn gold card; lazy-ass kappa…_

“Six-hundred thousand! Do we have anyone else? Do I have seven hundred thousand?”

The audience went oddly quiet, and Sanzo began to dread that his time was almost up.  
“No? Alright? Six-hundred thousand…going once…going twice…”

 _Where were those idiots_ , Sanzo swore to himself. The panic began to fill his senses-

“Seven-hundred thousand!” The Auctioneer suddenly cried, “Oh my goodness folks we’re going for a record here, do I hear Eight-hundred? Yes? No? Anyone…come on let’s really go to town tonight on this fella’”

The audience laughed at the euphemism; Sanzo just prayed for another bid or ten, anything to stall what awaited him once the gavel fell.  
“Eight-hundred thousand! Record broken and set! But are we just going to leave it at that folks?...Surely not from you, sir, the gentleman in black with the cigarette and foreign half-cowl about his shoulders?”

Sanzo tensed up for some reason at the description, but then:

“No? Alright then! Going once. Going twice…SOLD! To the man in green and the glasses… according to my card…Mr. Gonou, is that correct? Yes! Wonderful! You can collect your purchase after you’ve paid.” 

And just like that, it was over; Sanzo was hauled off the stage to the sounds of cheers and applause. 

Sanzo wasn’t sure if he had heard right: _Mr. Gonou_ which, hopefully meant that the idiots had somehow gotten together enough money to buy him back from their captors… or they were bluffing.

Whatever it was, Sanzo wasn’t sure if he should be glad that they had figured out a way to recover him or if he should shoot Hakkai for letting him be on stage, completely naked, for so long  
***  
Sanzo strained against the bed that he was now secured to; after being pulled off stage, his handlers had dragged him off to a washroom, where he had been tended to in order to make himself ready for his client.

The handlers had soaped him down and washed him very intimately; the finishing touches had been to anoint certain areas of his body with oils: sandalwood and (he had sneezed) cinnamon, before he had been dragged to a dark candle-lit room and chained with his arms and legs spread, to the bed.

The gag still remained in his mouth, but the blindfold had been disposed of- apparently the handlers thought that Sanzo’s buyer would like to see his “inner flame”; as if him struggling angrily against his bonds wasn’t an obvious indication of how much Sanzo fucking hated being here.  
He tugged and pulled on the restraints; perhaps if he could break the bed frame, he could get out and rendezvous with the others-

“He’s right this way, good sir. Awaiting your attentions.”

Sanzo froze, his eyes riveted to the door as he watched the latch turn, _Please let this be Hakkai…_ his mind turned over several seconds.  
And it was. Thank fuck. 

Hakkai followed the Auctioneer into the room, flanked by two of the largest men Sanzo had ever seen. The healer was dressed in (what looked to be a very) expensive emerald green suit, black silk tie and gloves, and a dark rimmed glasses. Hakkai was also carrying a briefcase; it was the laziest disguise Sanzo had ever seen. Who was Hakkai fooling?

“Here you are, Mr. Gonou,” The Auctioneer said with an oily smile, “Lot Number #9458.”  
Apparently, these idiots. 

“Ah. How lovely,” Hakkai purred, “He is truly a _fine_ specimen.” Sanzo glared at Hakkai, who in turned looked very amused at Sanzo’s predicament. Well, if Hakkai liked this so much, perhaps they could trade places…

“Ah, well gentlemen. I think I can manage. If I could have some privacy, I’d like to-"

The Auctioneer’s smile broadened, “Ah! Of course, good sir. We want you to enjoy your new _pet_ …” Sanzo jerked at the headboard hard enough to make it slam against the wall. The men ignored him, “But, there is a commissioner’s fee…”

To the untrained eye, Hakkai appeared innocently amused, “Ahaha…a commissioner’s fee, you say…” but to someone who knew Hakkai as well as Sanzo did, Sanzo could hear the danger rising in the man’s misleadingly calm voice. 

“Yes. We reserve the right to watch-"

“I can’t say I will allow that,” Hakkai politely snapped, “I have never been one for exhibitionism.”

“Then, we say that you forfeit your purchase and he will be handed off to the next highest bidder. And, ‘no’, you will not have your payment reimbursed. Take it or leave it, Mr. Gonou.”

Even in the dim lighting, Sanzo could see the muscle of Hakkai’s jaw working in irritation, “Ah, yes. I see. Well…for another five thousand, would you allow me the courtesy of privacy?”

If there had been any indication that the Auctioneer had wanted, above all else, to see Sanzo fucked, Sanzo had been wrong. Clearly, Hakkai knew how to twist this man-

“Ten thousand, and we’ll only stay for a portion of the show.” 

Hakkai frowned, “Which portion?”

“Blow him,” the Auctioneer sneered, “I want to see the proud bitch writhe.” 

Hakkai opened his mouth to counter but the man cut him off, “Say ‘yes’ Mr. Gonou…or else we hand him over to the man you beat out. Your choice.”

“Fine,” Hakkai said with a sigh, “I accept your terms. But once I’ve orally serviced him, you are all to leave me to enjoy him in peace. Do I make myself clear?”  
Sanzo pulled at his bonds again, sending Hakkai all of his displeasure through angry glares and growls. That bastard, Hakkai, going along with the men; humiliating him-

Hakkai grabbed Sanzo by the ankles and gave Sanzo a cool stare that told the monk that he’d better play along and cooperate, because clearly there wasn’t a “plan B”. Bastard.

At least in the moment between them, Hakkai did look, to his credit, little bit embarrassed and sympathetic towards Sanzo. 

Sanzo rolled his eyes, and huffed through the gag. If this is what it was going to take to get him the hell out of this place: fine. He would have to make Hakkai swear to him, that what was about to occur would never be discussed again. 

Seeing that he was consenting for the time being, Hakkai drew off the suit jacket and folded it neatly over a chair, “Do we, ah, have anything for him? I know you like to think that his spirited nature is a turn on, but there is a difference between being fiery and being agitated. I don’t want to cause him any undue duress.”  
 _Says the man who just bought a virgin at auction_ Sanzo mentally growled. 

The Auctioneer probably felt as Sanzo thought, because he blinked at Hakkai, “Er, over there. In the basket is some oil,” he indicated to somewhere beyond Sanzo’s line of vision, “It has special ingredients to facilitate relaxation.”

Hakkai thanked him, and stepped away out for a moment only to return with the vial of oil. Its scent permeated the room when it was uncorked: lavender, clove and something else that Sanzo did not recognize, but whatever it was , it was cloying…and as it was applied to the tops of Sanzo’s thighs, left him feeling slightly euphoric. 

He hadn’t realized he had moaned until one of the guards had gruffly chortled about Sanzo being so pure, that he had moaned before even being touched. He pulled at his bonds once more in defiance, but even then, Sanzo felt that he merely did not have the strength to do so; laying still, and watching Hakkai seemed like a better option. 

Hakkai had a frown upon his face as he worked the oil across Sanzo’s legs , and upwards to the flat of Sanzo’s stomach.

 _What’s wrong, Hakkai? You’re not enjoying this, either? Good. You better not be…”_ Sanzo sighed around the gag.

“My, this works very quickly,” Hakkai’s concerned tone broke through the haze that was settling across Sanzo’s mind.

“Perhaps so should you,” The Auctioneer goaded. “I think he’s ready to enjoy the show.”

“Ahaha, I guess you are right,” and with that Hakkai took hold of Sanzo’s penis. 

Whatever good feelings the oil had been impressing on him were suddenly gone as Sanzo jolted violently in Hakkai’s hold. His shout of “No!” was heard clearly around the gag, which earned him a round of laughter from his captors and an earnest look of sympathy from Hakkai, who began to stroke his Sanzo’s cock slowly.

Sanzo twisted in his bonds, as he attempted to get away from the touch to his penis, but Hakkai’s hand was firm on him as well as on his left hip. The bed dipped then, Hakkai was kneeling in between Sanzo’s restrained legs, while keeping the steady rhythm despite Sanzo’s protests.

He keened and whined about the gag, not caring who the hell was watching or about his damn pride; he just wanted to get away from the touch before it started to feel- 

_Good_ . Sanzo cursed. It was starting to feel good, and his prick was beginning to harden under Hakkai’s touch.

“See, you do like that, don’t you sweetheart,” one of the guards called out.

“Please refrain from speaking,” Hakkai snapped, “You’re supposed to watch, not provide commentary.” 

Sanzo grunted in agreement, despite his horror that his cock was stiffening in Hakkai’s hold and that his baser urges were beginning to make themselves known. With each stroke of Hakkai’s hand on Sanzo’s thickening shaft, Sanzo felt pleasure begin to coil in the base of his belly.

Rarely, did he touch himself; Sanzo usually ignored his urges, preferring to channel any pent up feelings via smoking or shooting at things (fortunately this mission had provided him with plenty of targets), but those scant time he did decide to acknowledge his hormones, the act was perfunctory. Nothing more, nothing less and over before Sanzo could really consider the action beyond release. 

But this- having someone else’s hand upon him, Sanzo couldn’t help himself but admit it felt nice…he also wouldn’t admit that it was him that was making those desperate mewls, as Hakkai expertly worked his cock.

At one point he opened his eyes to see Hakkai touching him; the healer’s face baring the usual expression Hakkai wore when he was fighting or rushing to heal a member of the party.

 _Good. Good, he’s not liking this either (hang the noises I am making- that’s just a normal reaction)-_ and that’s when he saw Hakkai lean forward to take the tip of Sanzo’s cock into his mouth.

It only took Sanzo a moment to register the warm wet of his companion’s mouth before he felt his resolve rapidly dissolve and the next he knew, he was coming. In an embarrassingly fast blink of an eye, Sanzo spent himself in Hakkai’s mouth.  
If Hakkai was surprised by how fast Sanzo reached his end, the other man didn’t show it; he continued to look at Sanzo with that calm gaze, while he made quick work of Sanzo’s semen by discretely spitting into a handkerchief. 

Sanzo on the other hand just screwed his eyes shut, and let the mortification wash over him. He was vaguely aware of the towel that was being laid across his lower half, and Hakkai, thoroughly composed and acting as if he had not just given someone a blow job in front of a group of strangers, shooed their audience out of the room. 

As soon as the door was locked, Hakkai rushed to Sanzo’s side, “Sanzo! I am so sorry-“ he apologized pulling the gag from Sanzo’s mouth.  
“Shut up and untie me, damn it.”

Hakkai pulled the key to Sanzo’s chains from his pocket (“it was given to me when I completed the purchase, so that I could…position you.”, was Hakkai’s explanation to Sanzo’s unasked question) and set to work of untying the monk.

“I have your clothes in the briefcase. I don’t know if you know this, but there is a barrier around this city-"

Sanzo cut him off, “Yes. I know. No weapons. Is this why only you showed up to rescue me?”

Hakkai nodded, “Yes. Goku and Gojyo, due to their weapons being affixed to their souls, were unable to pass through the barrier. That being said, I could not bring along your sutra and gun. However, my chi went undetected…so here I am.” 

He placed the briefcase on the bed, opening it to reveal Sanzo’s robes, “We should hurry, perhaps we can slip out before Goku and Gojyo will enter the ciy-“  
“I thought you said they couldn’t pass through the barrier…”

Hakkai sighed, “I am pretty sure those two will be undeterred; I’ve been gone too long and I am can assume in their boredom, they’ll try to figure out a way around it…I don’t know about you, but I’d like to leave without a fight, seeing as we’re outnumbered.”

Sanzo shrugged as he pulled his clothing on, “Aren’t we always outnumbered? Honestly…I wouldn’t mind a fight, after all I’ve been through-“  
“I apologizes…it was never my intention that I would, ah, service you.”

“I said ‘shut up about it’, after we’re out of this pain in the ass place, we don’t talk about it. I don’t care if you have to suck Gojyo’s cock for the next month, to feel better about what happened; just please, no more.” Judging at the hurt look on Hakkai’s face, Sanzo had said it harsher than he had meant it, but if it got Hakkai to stop fretting about what had just happened…

There was a large crash from the floor below them, and the sounds of doors slamming and people running.

“What is it now?”

“It seems that the Auctioneer probably found that our line of credit is bogus.” Hakkai said nonchalantly, “I’ll have to speak to that person Gojyo found to make the counterfeit credit card I used to buy you.” 

Sanzo stared at his companion, “You didn’t use the gold card?!”

“The Aspects shut it down when they found you had been taken. You’ll have to call them when we get to the next inn to reactivate it. But now, I believe our worry lies with the proprietors of this establishment-”

Sanzo punched at the wall; of all the lame-assed things those assholes had done to them, cutting them off from funds was pretty damn low: 

“Are you saying that I am about to get fucking repo’d?!” he hissed at Hakkai; there would have been more to Sanzo’s complaint had another loud noise, this time from the outside, not cut Sanzo off.

There was the roar of an engine from outside, and it was all the two of them could to move fast enough to the opposite side of the room before the cheap plaster of the walls were demolished by the force of Jeep crashing through them.

“Sanzo! Hey look! It’s Sanzo!” Goku cheered from where he was sitting in Sanzo’s usual spot in Jeep, “Hakkai, you were right! The barrier only goes _around_ this place…there was nothing stoppin’ us coming from above!” 

Gojyo, who was looking at bit shell shocked from their apparent drive off god-knows-what-cliff that got them access to the city, and the subsequent drive into Sanzo’s room, simply tossed the rolled up sutra to Sanzo, “Shut up, chimp! You want to let them know where we fucking are?”  
“News flash, idiots: they already know,” Sanzo smoothed the sutra across his shoulders; He ignored Gojyo’s jape of “How about a thanks for literally saving your ass, ‘cherry-chan’?,” when Sanzo demanded his gun.

Hakkai sighed, “I thought we weren’t going to fight…let’s leave. We’re outnumbered-"

“We’re _always_ outnumbered” Goku whined, “I want to fight, we spent days tracking down Sanzo and running from these idiots so they wouldn’t get a lock on us, so you could sneak in, Hakkai. Let’s fight so we don’t have worry about them messing with Sanzo again.”

Sanzo spun the gun’s cylinder shut, and clicked the safety off, “I am with Goku for giving these fuckers a little bit of payback.”  
*** In the end, they had left the town with their own personal brand of mayhem stamped upon it, and were speeding off as soon Sanzo had deemed that the fuckers had learned their lesson.

They hadn’t found the ringleaders of the whole fiasco, but after spending the better part of the day freeing people who had also found themselves on the auction block, and then fighting their way out of the town, Sanzo was satisfied with their brand of justice.

As they drove off into the sun, Sanzo sat back against his usual seat, content on smoking his way through Goyo’s (Goyjo's) last pack of Hi-lights, (“When we get to the next town, you’re reactivating that card first thing, you shitty monk!”) confident that he would never have to think about this catastrophe ever again.

***  
He was wrong. Of fucking _course_ he was wrong. Not even week after Sanzo's rescue, they met with a mob outside of the town they had just left.  
"We're here to take back what is ours!" The leader had demanded, getting a little too close to Sanzo's side of the car, before he found himself on the business end of Sanzo’s gun.

The mob, who obviously had not been prepared to deal with a target that was willing to fight back, had wisely stood down and allowed them to pass without further incident.

Two weeks later they were attacked yet again, and this time the group was comprised with seasoned fighters. It had taken them some time to escape relatively unscathed, but escape they did into the narrower passages of a mountain.

"This is getting fucking annoying," Gojyo had grumbled as they had taken a break to sort out their hurts. Sanzo lit a cigarette and took a drag. For once, he agreed with Gojyo.

Not too long after the second incident, and not too far from the town they were hoping to reach by that nightfall, they were attacked for a third time.  
This time, the group was their normal brand of youkai-assassins who’d greeted them with their typical, "SANZO PARTY! GET THEM!"

"All right!" Goku had crowed as he launched himself into the front lines of their enemy, before Jeep was event stopped.

They were all taking their stances to battle, when another voice went out, "IT'S THEM! THE VIRGIN THIEVES! GET HIM! THE BLOND" 

Sanzo had sworn, and turned to see a much larger group of men and youkai coming at them from the rear. 

he original group of assassins looked confused, until the leader of the group sent to repossess Sanzo had mentioned that there was a large bounty (and the honor of having the first ride) on Sanzo.  
Seeing that there was now an extra incentive to capturing Sanzo and his sutra, the first mob had decided to assist the second mob. And that's when all hell had broken loose, as the three parties clashed in the night. 

***

"Shitty monk!" Gojyo yelled from where he was laid up in the inn bed thrashing as Hakkai tended to his broken leg, "This wouldn't fucking happen, if you would just let someone fuck you-"

"Hush, Gojyo," Hakkai chided his lover, "Don't be crude. It's not Sanzo's-"

But Gojyo wasn't having it, "It is! I don't know what the big fucking deal is! It's not like he follows his monkly duties anyway-" 

A bullet hole appeared in the wall just off to the side of Gojyo's head, "Anything else you want to say, shithead?" Sanzo snarled as he raised his gun again. He was seated at the foot of Goku's bed, where Goku was barely discernible from under the amount of bandages he had been wrapped up in.

Goku kicked at Sanzo, "Stop it Sanzo. All your yellin’ is making my head hurt."

Sanzo growled, "Oh so _everything_ is my fault, now?"

"Not everythin', just the yelling," and then Goku added quietly, "and th' shooting."

"And him being too much of a fucking prude to get laid!"

"Gojyo!"

Sanzo stormed from the room. 

***

A little while later, Hakkai approached Sanzo from where he was reading in the corner of the inn's bar. Judging from Hakkai's uncomfortable expression, Sanzo had a feeling what Hakkai was about to say,

"Sanzo...I think that Gojyo, despite being so crass about it, may-"

"No."

"Have a point-"

"No."

"If you would just-"

Sanzo slammed the paper down on the table, "I said, 'no' Hakkai! I refuse to discuss this. What happened at that freak show is irrelevant. We're going to outrun them- plain and simple."

Hakkai frowned, "Not if word of the _incident_ makes it to our usual foes; they might become just as interested in you like the last group did; then we’re going to have even more problems and setbacks." 

Sanzo cursed under his breath; he found it suddenly hard to meet Hakkai's eyes. Hakkai sighed loudly and took the seat across from him, "I do not want to pressure you, or make you feel that you must, but there is a solution that can minimize our rate of violent encounters, without confrontation." He paused to see if Sanzo was going to object, but when Sanzo continued to look more interested in his paper, Hakkai resumed, voice clearly embarrassed "If-if you find yourself wanting to pursue that solution...I will be more than willing to help you, in that regard."

An uncomfortable silence followed, and after a few minutes of politely waiting for Sanzo to reply, Hakkai sighed and stood up to leave.

"What about Gojyo?" Sanzo felt that he had to ask about Hakkai's lover.  
"He won't mind. We, ah, have an open relationship," he gave Sanzo a quiet smile, "Also, he wouldn't be so petty to begrudge you, if you find what I am offering, is the solution you need."

"I don't _need_ anything," Sanzo scowled, picking up his paper and then using it to effectively block Hakkai from his view once more.

"Let me know if and when you do," and then left to return to his charges.

Sanzo lit another cigarette and returned to his paper; he didn't need what Hakkai was offering. He didn't. He shook the paper with a loud rustle, and tried to return his concentration to the news. He didn't need anything. He didn't need Hakkai, or his mouth, or his-

Sanzo felt his cock twitch at his line of thought. 

Fuck.

 

***

A month, and three separate attempts to “repo Sanzo” later, Sanzo decided that he had finally had enough of this bullshit, and it was high time to just get this over with. 

He pushed the door to one the rooms they were renting, open to where Hakkai was tending over Gojyo and Goku's still-injured forms, "Hakkai?"

The healer gave Sanzo a curious glance that was mixed with his annoyance that Sanzo was disturbing his patients, "Yes?" He said has he attempted to cajole Goku into taking his medicine. 

"Tonight." Sanzo let the word hang in the air, hoping that Hakkai would understand.

"Ah yes," Hakkai replied after a moment of confusion, "We'll _talk_ tonight. See you in front of the bath house; in two hours, alright?"

Sanzo pretended that he hadn't noticed the look of relief that had passed between Hakkai and Gojyo, and left to find something to do until then.

 

***

Mercifully, the bath house was deserted by the time Hakkai joined him, "Forgive me Sanzo, I just wanted to make sure Gojyo and Goku wouldn't need me during the night-"

Sanzo sighed, and pushed the door open to the bathing area, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with-"

Hakkai caught his hand, which made Sanzo look up at him in confusion, "What?"

"I just would like to say that, no matter what happens, you can always back out if you feel uncomfortable..."  
"I am starting to get second thoughts about this right now- Less. Talking." and then he looked around the room, "What do I do?"

Hakkai, who was still holding onto Sanzo's hand, pulled the monk closer, "Listen. I will try my best to make this as comfortable as possible, but I promise you, it is more enjoyable if one party doesn't look at this as if it is an imposition-"

"It _is_ an imposition, Hakkai. This- sex, virginity, what it means to my station, my looks- has always be a burden to me-" 

Hakkai's finger brushed over Sanzo's lips, "It doesn't have to be. I'll make it feel good for you," He drew the monk closer, surprising Sanzo, at how bold Hakkai was being in regards to Sanzo's personal space, "And," Hakkai whispered, "If you never want this again, I won't speak of it. No one will know."

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "They will, once those perverts stop sending mobs after me."

Hakkai laughed quietly; he was close enough that Sanzo could feel the vibrations on his skin, "Perhaps. For now, let's just take off our clothes and bathe."

The monk went to protest about taking unnecessary measures when, Hakkai hushed him, "It's been a long day, Sanzo, I would like to relax and take the opportunity to build trust-"

"I already trust you-"

Hakkai smiled from where he was disrobing, "Oh good, I am glad. Now take off your clothes...unless, you would like me to do that for you-"

Sanzo began to shed his clothing quickly in a manner that didn't seem that he was too eager for what Hakkai had planned for the evening. Once naked, he allowed Hakkai to guide him to a bathing stool, and sit him upon the towel that Hakkai had laid down for him. 

Hakkai in the mean time was circling him as if appraising him; and it was starting to make Sanzo feel slightly self-conscious, "Hakkai..."

"What? You're beautiful."

Sanzo felt his trigger finger twitch, "Don't-" 

Whatever objection Sanzo was about to make, never made it beyond his lips, as Hakkai was gently pressing a kiss to Sanzo's mouth. It took a few moments of coaxing on Hakkai's part, to gets Sanzo to open up to him, but after a bit the monk acquiesced and allowed Hakkai to slip his tongue inside and really kiss him. The kiss went on longer than he would have wanted, but towards the end of it, Sanzo found himself responding back to Hakkai. If it had gone on a little longer, Sanzo would have admitted to himself that he enjoyed it; thankfully Hakkai had pulled away.

"That was very sweet," Hakkai said with an amused laugh and he picked up the wash bucket and left to fill it with warm water, “May I kiss you some more?" 

Sanzo frowned, "Do we have to? I don't see the point..."

Hakkai laughed again, as he filled the wash bucket, "I know that you don't understand the necessity, but this act takes…if you will, 'two to tango'," he set the water at Sanzo's feet, "And so, there are things I will need from you, to help me get in the right frame of mind."  
Sanzo nodded, "I see."

"Good," And then Hakkai leaned in for another kiss; this one was much different from the first questing kiss- the second turned out to be more forceful and passionate. Sanzo wasn't sure if it was he or Hakkai who had moaned into the kiss, but this one and the next few that followed were certainly leaving him breathless. 

"Very good," Hakkai's voice had dropped an octave lower so that it practically purred across Sanzo's mind, "Let's wash up shall, we?" Sanzo opened his eyes to see Hakkai looking at him with a smile that seemed too crooked and more fitting on Gojyo's face, but Sanzo nodded giving Hakkai the permission he needed to continue. 

Sanzo had never "washed up" in the manner that Hakkai was offering. Not allowed to leave the stool or to wash himself, Sanzo sat still, while Hakkai carefully took his time to run a soapy a soapy cloth across his body, touching every inch of Sanzo he was able. The touches were equal parts exploratory and sensual: as Hakkai washed Sanzo's front the taller man was content to run kisses along the back of Sanzo's neck and shoulder blades; as he washed Sanzo's back, Hakkai had turned Sanzo's head so that Hakkai could indulge himself with a few more deep kisses. 

Hakkai had barely ghosted over the more obvious erogenous places upon his body, but Sanzo was begining to feel the languid awakening of his arousal. Before he could ask Hakkai to move on to the parts of sex that Sanzo was expecting, Hakkai had hushed him once more and dumped the remaining water in the bucket over him, "Get in the water. I'll be along in a moment."

Sanzo, for once, quietly complied. 

***

Dressed in a robe, Sanzo was found himself confused about the evening's proceedings. He had expected that they would do more kissing and touching in the bath house, but when Hakkai had joined him in the soaking tub, the other man had merely held Sanzo in the quiet warmth of the bath house, until finally Hakkai decided it was time to return to the his room. 

Sanzo wasn't sure if he was supposed to be annoyed at Hakkai for dragging this whole thing out, or annoyed at himself for actually being impatient for sex with Hakkai, but whatever he was supposed to be, he wanted to just get to the main event. 

As if Hakkai could read his thoughts, " I promise, you'll be enjoying yourself so much, that you'll be shocked when it's over, Sanzo," and he cheerfully waved Sanzo into his room.

Once inside, Hakkai again directed Sanzo, "Please lay on the bed...on your stomach," He clarified. Sanzo nodded, and tried not to look too intimidated in doing so. So this was it, huh? Hakkai was just going to...

His train of through derailed slightly when he felt Hakkai, get on the bed behind him, and gently strip away the robe Sanzo had forgotten to discard. The other man, still robed, settled himself gently on the backs of Sanzo's legs, and gently gave Sanzo's shoulder's a squeeze, "Relax, Sanzo."

"I'm trying."

Sanzo could just envision the quiet way Hakkai was observing him; he cut off Hakkai's questions before Hakkai could even ask, "Yes. I still want to do this. Continue."  
"Oh course, Sanzo," Hakkai said gently, and shifted his perch slightly.

Sanzo heard the sound of a cork being pulled from its bottle and soon the room was filled with a familiar smell: lavender, clove and tha something else that Sanzo did not recognize,  
"You brought _THAT_ here?" Sanzo scowled at the memory of the oil. 

Hakkai ignored Sanzo's snarl, and began to pour the warm contents across Sanzo's back: "Don't fuss, Sanzo. It's very high quality oil; it would have been a shame to leave it," strong hands began to push the warm fluid against Sanzo's skin, "besides, you responded very well to it, the last time. I want you to relax-" Hakkai paused for a moment, “I think this has clary sage in this,” he remarked as if he was discussing the weather and not poised over the naked flesh of another man.

“The hell is that?”

Hakkai shrugged while spreading the oil about, “It’s a spice, or flower really, that’s common in perfumery; its main use is to add warm notes and has been known to cause sensations of euphoria- ”

“Well that explains something,” Sanzo mumbled, “Why didn’t we do this before?”

“Sorry?”

"We already _bathed_ , Hakkai, if you were going to do this to me-"

"Hush," Hakkai said firmly as he continued to work the oil upwards onto Sanzo's shoulders, "Believe me, when we are through, we will definitely need another bath. Now please be quiet and relax."

Sanzo made an exasperated sigh, but allowed Hakkai to knead his skin in what was becoming a much needed back rub. Whether it was the effects of the oil, or Hakkai's expert ministrations, Sanzo was finding himself giving into delightful ease.

And much sooner, Sanzo found the touches of Hakkai’s hands turn from casual able touches, back to the sensual touches Hakkai had teased him with earlier. However, this time the touches were more forward in their intentions. Gone were the niggling little touches dotted with soft kisses; in their place Sanzo could feel the carnal hunger, almost as if Hakkai was projecting those feelings through his fingertips. Sanzo found himself reacting. He wriggled when Hakkai worked the flesh of his ass, and even moaned at the exhilarating feeling of Hakkai’s hot tongue grazing lazily down the length of his spine.

“Turn over,” The command was husky and so low that Sanzo almost missed it, but the monk complied, turning himself over for Hakkai’s attentions.  
Hakkai’s robe was now half-off, the rest of it pooling about the man’s groin, giving the normally fastidious Hakkai, a rather deliciously disheveled look. His good eye was sparked, fever-bright, as he looked down at Sanzo with uninhibited lust. 

Sanzo felt himself frozen in the spot. Hakkai reached out to run brush the pad of his thumb across Sanzo’s lips, “Beautiful,” he breathed, “Forgive me, Sanzo…I mean you no insult, but you are truly beautiful.”

Sanzo could only swallow in response; damn oil…it was probably turning him stupid. He’d probably be sub-monkey, when this was all over. 

Hakkai leaned forward to capture Sanzo’s mouth in a hungry kiss, dislodging Hakkai’s already haphazardly tied robe and sending it to the floor. They were now pressed together, completely naked on the bed; Sanzo felt the hysteria begin to rise at the feeling of having another man’s body pressed against his own, but Hakkai continued to drown him in those hot kisses, until Sanzo was coaxed into returning the favor.

“You’re learning very fast, Sanzo,” Hakkai said wickedly, his lips deciding to latch on the junction of Sanzo’s neck and shoulder, “If I am not careful, I might find myself on the bottom.”

Sanzo made a noise in response; that didn’t sound like a bad idea, actually.

“But you’re being far too quiet,” Hakkai said suddenly with all seriousness, “I must say, it’s a bit damaging to my ego to have a quiet lover beneath me-“  
“Well, you’re going to have to work harder, then,” Sanzo said with a sigh.

Hakkai, not one to ever lose a challenge, reached to tweak Sanzo’s nipple: “Ah!” Sanzo clamped his hands over his mouth before any further embarrassing noises could be wrought from him. Hakkai looked devilishly pleased with himself, “That’s alright, Sanzo” the healer said as he lowered himself down to drag a tongue across the nipple he had assaulted, “It’s best to save your voice at this the stage in the game.”

Sanzo tried to swear at Hakkai but his voice was only good for making strangled noises as Hakkai began to suck and twist at the twin buds. The brunet above him was intent on laving enough attention the sensitive peaks, in the same manner that Hakkai had tended to Sanzo’s dick back at the auction house. The memory of Hakkai stroking him, and even the fleeting moment of Hakkai’s hot mouth on his cockhead, in tandem with what Hakkai was now doing to him, Sanzo now felt the stronger twisting of arousal begin to burn in his lower half.

“There we are-“ Hakkai said in a lewd tone as he proudly ground himself against Sanzo’s awakening member, “I was worried that you were going to be a cold fish; not that I would have blamed you- after my disappointing performance-”

Sanzo arched beneath him, involuntarily winding his arms around Hakkai’s neck, as he sought leverage to grind upward; he wanted more of that feeling, “It wasn’t disappointing; I clearly got something out of it,” He sighed when Hakkai finally allowed Sanzo’s heat to meet with Hakkai’s.

“I promise, I will do much better than the last time-"

“You said that,” Sanzo said as he continued to rock himself against Hakkai’s steadying form. It took him a moment to realize that Hakkai had stopped moving above Sanzo, and was content to watch the monk explore.

Sanzo paused; feeling suddenly self-conscious and looked up at Hakkai for guidance.

“Touch yourself,” Hakkai breathed, “I want to watch you…”

He was about to ask Hakkai if he was sure, but the brunet nodded, taking hold of Sanzo’s hand to place it upon Sanzo’s semi-hard cock. Hakkai rolled off to Sanzo’s side, “Go on,” 

Sanzo gave Hakkai an unsure look, but sighed when he saw the pleased expression cross Hakkai's face; He fisted his awakening member and begin to pump the flesh in the routine manner that he normally used when jerking himself off. He knew that it probably lacked any finese, but Hakkai seemed to be interested in watching Sanzo and so-

Hakkai's hand was covering his own; Sanzo was about to ask, what the hell Hakkai was up to now, but the other man was taking control of the proceedings, and soon Sanzo was watching himself stroke his filling cock under Hakkai's careful guidance. A kiss was pressed to the side of his throat, "Do you like this, Sanzo?" Hakkai murmured.

Sanzo nodded, as his prick was stroked faster, then slower, and at times Hakkai adjusted the pressure of the grip, "Do you?" he breathed; it was a stupid question to ask, but Sanzo was finding himself tongue-tied where bedroom banter was concerned; he could feel Hakkai's cock beginning to press against his hip:

"I like this very much, Sanzo."

Sanzo swallowed has he felt the pressure in his belly beginning to build; he didn't want to stop- especially now that Hakkai's hand had left his own, and had drifted downwards to play with Sanzo's balls.

"Want me to use my mouth?" Hakkai suggested from where his was sucking at the juncture of Sazo's neck. He blew a cold line of air across the wet skin, "I can show you how well I do it...the last time ended a bit early."

"Not...your...fault," Sanzo muttered with a sharp breath.

Hakkai sat up then, to re-position himself between Sanzo's legs, "You're too kind Sanzo," he laid a hand on Sanzo's still pumping fist, silently willing Sanzo to stop his actions. Sanzo looked up at Hakkai, feeling slightly dazed and yet at the same time on edge,

"Hakkai?" He asked, unclear of what was to happen next, aside from the obvious. Hakkai gave him a reassuring smile and then produced the vial of oil to show Sanzo, "I am going to stretch you, so that I can enter you without causing you any pain-"

"I thought you were going to suck my cock?" Sanzo blurted out. Hakkai chuckled softly, "Ah, don't worry Sanzo, I am...I just wanted to alert you on the next phase of the act-"

Sanzo stared at Hakkai, who was now positioning Sanzo's legs over his shoulders, before he bent slightly for better access to Sanzo's cock, "I am going to multi-task," he clarified, "Although, I think I should be happy that you are eager to have my mouth upon you again...I assumed that you had hated the previous experience-"

"Did it seem to you that I hated it?"

"Things happen under duress, Sanzo. _Fast_ things, in fact-" 

Sanzo attempted to knee Hakkai in the head, but the healer held him steady, "Get on with it," Sanzo growled. Hakkai made a snort of laughter before he leaned down to lick at Sanzo's cock. Sanzo moaned then- louder than he had, since they started, and Hakkai, the damnable bastard, took Sanzo's noises as encouragement in order to force more noises from his throat. 

The green-eyed man continued to lap at Sanzo's thickening member- alternating between slow and drawn out licks with the broad width of his tongue, to frantic lapping at the sensitive underside of the cockhead. 

Sanzo gripped the sheets around him, in an effort to keep himself grounded through the maddening pleasure; he could feel the heat in his belly twisting and coiling rapidly- he was going to go again in Hakkai's mouth he realized, much to his mortification. But then Hakkai was gripping him firmly, and the desire to come halted, "Breathe,” Hakkai said quietly, "Take a few breaths, Sanzo. I won't do anything until you tell me to."

The monk nodded, and took his soon-to-be lover's advice by letting himself fall away from the edge of climax. Once he had calmed himself enough, he nodded at Hakkai, "Am...I ready?"

"Not quite," Hakkai answered as he pulled the cork from the vial, and spread some more the oil across his fingers.

Oh, right. Sanzo let out the breath he had been holding and pushed himself upwards to see was Hakkai was up to, "You have enough of that?"

Hakkai gave him a reassuring look, "I am sure; now lean back- this is going to feel a bit strange. I want you to relax..." and spread a bit of the oil about Sanzo's entrance. Sanzo shivered at the feeling of being touched down there, but Hakkai's questing fingers were gentle in their touch and soon one of his digits was pressing inside.

Sanzo hissed at the intrusion, and Hakkai stopped, "Sanzo?"

"Keep going," he breathed as he tried not to twist away from the burning sensation of Hakkai's fingers breaching him. When willing himself still wasn't working, Sanzo swallowed, "What happened to multi-tasking?"

Hakkai smiled, "I thought you'd never ask," and leaned forward to take Sanzo's cock into his mouth. 

Sanzo was unable to hold himself back from making noises of pleasure that Hakkai was encouraging from him via his talented mouth that was working Sanzo's now turgid length. Beyond the ringing in his ears, Sanzo was dimly aware of Hakkai pressing his fingers further into his ass; he barely protested when the second digit joined the first, and by the time the third finger breached him, Sanzo, to his shame, found himself riding Hakkai's hand. He didn't think he could take much else, but that was before Hakkai brushed up against something that made Sanzo shout and Hakkai release Sanzo's cock, now thoroughly wet and full upon his belly, with a satisfied smile, "Now, you are ready.”

“Well, let’s get on with it then,” Sanzo breathed in an attempt to bring himself down, once again, from the precipice.

“My you’re eager…not sure if I should be flattered…” Hakkai pushed himself forward a bit, in order to kiss Sanzo. With a swipe of his tongue against Sanzo’s lips, Hakkai drew backwards a resumed his stance between Sanzo’s legs; Hakkai opened the oil vial once again to pour more oil into his hands. When Sanzo saw what Hakkai was intending to so with the handful of oil, Sanzo sat up,

“May I touch you?” It sounded more timid that he had intended, but then again, considering how little Sanzo touched his own cock, how was he supposed to sound when asking to touch another man’s penis?

Hakkai regarded him for a moment and then nodded, moving to give Sanzo more room to adjust his position on the bed.

The monk, took the the offered handful of oil, and reached for Hakkai’s member; stroking the length in a pattern similar to the one that Hakkai had used upon Sanzo. He would have asked Hakkai if he was enjoying, the long measured strokes Sanzo was using to coat the healer’s length, but Sanzo found his mouth otherwise occupied once again, by Hakkai’s tongue.

Their kiss this time was frantic, with Sanzo pushing instantly against Hakkai’s mouth, which made Hakkai cup the monk’s face, in both of his hands, in order to control the shorter male’s insistent pushing against his body. 

And after a while, with much regret, Hakkai broke the kiss, “It’s time, Sanzo.”

Sanzo nodded quietly at Hakkai’s firm command, and with a final squeeze to Hakkai’s readied member, Sanzo laid back on the bed.

“Pass me one of the pillows, Sanzo.”

Wordlessly, Sanzo pulled one the pillows from beneath his head, and passed it to Hakkai who said nothing except, “Raise you (your) hips,” and then slid the pillow underneath Sanzo so that his hips were lifted at an angle.

Sanzo could hear his breathing becoming louder and louder as Hakkai brought him into position; he hadn’t been this nervous before, but now, faced with what they were about to do, he could feel the grip of hesitation brushing against his mind.

“Sanzo?” Hakkai’s tone was concerned as he looked down at where Sanzo lay, “We can stop. I promised you, that we can stop.”

Sanzo shook his head, “I know you did; I know that you would let me go without a word, and pretend none of this ever happened…but I am fine, Hakkai, really.”  
“Really?” Hakkai asked as he wrapped his arms around Sanzo’s shaking thighs for support.

“Yes, damn it, I am ready.”

Hakkai grinned that damnable smile of his, “Just checking. I don’t want to hear you crying about your lost virtue-”

“You won’t. Just take it, Hakkai, so I don’t have to worry about perverts wanting to pay money to mount me.”

He felt the blunt tip of Hakkai’s cock-head brush against his oiled entrance,  
“Last chance to say ‘no’”

Sanzo only nodded, and squeezed his eyes shut as Hakkai began to enter- it hurt. He couldn’t help himself, as the memories of others who had attempted forcefully join with him, flooded into his consciousness. He attempted to struggle away from Hakkai’s form; his hands flying to push Hakkai off of him, but Hakkai caught his hands and laced them with his own, and in a deft motion pinned Sanzo to the bed.

Sanzo felt himself pushed further into the mattress, as Hakkai was now leaning fully upon him- with his engorged cockhead barely in Sanzo’s body, “Sanzo,” Hakkai whispered, “Look at me…tell me what’s wrong?” Hakkai was pressing gentle kisses to Sanzo’s cheek. 

“Nothing,” Sanzo hissed, eyes still shut, “Just-”

“I won’t do anything until you look at me, Sanzo. I want to see that you trust me to do this.”

Sanzo willed himself to take a few breaths before finally, he opened his eyes to see Hakkai smiling face, “Thank you,” the other man whispered, “I just needed to know,” he began to push again at the tight ring of muscle, slowly sinking into Sanzo’s depths.

The blond winced and hissed at the intrusion into his body, but soon he found himself welcoming Hakkai, spreading his legs a little bit wider, in Hakkai’s grasp so that Hakkai could fully seat within him.

Sanzo’s body was practically folded in half, as Hakkai stilled, allowing Sanzo a few moments to adjust, before he made and an experimental thrust that was too shallow to do anything but drive a maddening whimper from blond monk.

“Ready?”

“Move!” Sanzo growled impatiently, “Please, just move!” His cock was aching in a way that he had never felt before, and he was buzzy from being denied his orgasm twice. If Hakkai was going to continue to torture him, Sanzo was sure he was going to go out of his mind.

He bit his lip as Hakkai withdrew from him, and then let out a grunt that was half of a gasp and mostly a growl, when Hakkai slid back home and began to build a rhythm. 

Somewhere along the way, Sanzo managed to reach up and wrap his arms about Hakkai’s neck, in order to steady himself, throughout the tumult of pleasure that Hakkai was overloading his Sanzo’s body with each snap of his hips.

Sanzo could feel his legs quivering in Hakkai’s hold as the onslaught continued; when it became too much for him, Hakkai would pause, and lean down to kiss Sanzo deeply and tenderly, until Sanzo would make a pleading noise for him to continue.

The thrusting was becoming more erratic, Sanzo noticed, the longer Hakkai kept at it; he could see the unfocused lust clouded gaze in the man’s eyes, and Sanzo too found himself tipping further away from the grip of reality.

“Touch yourself,” Hakkai groaned as he shifted their angle once again, and began to pound at the pleasurable spot within Sanzo’s body with more sense of accuracy, “I want to see you climax,” he whispered in a pleading tone.

Sanzo gripped himself, and began to stroke his leaking cock; his eyes practically slid shut from the intensity of the feeling-

“Open your eyes…I want to see you Sanzo!” Hakkai’s voice was urgent, and Sanzo found that he could not deny Hakkai’s request. He began to stroke himself, hands shaking upon his swollen length, while his eyes were fixated upon Hakkai’s pleasure stained face.

“Beautiful,” Hakkai sighed, “So…beautiful,” and with a powerful roll of hips, he connected with the spot within Sanzo’s body, sending Sanzo over the edge.  
He had never had an orgasm as powerful as the one that was ripping through his panting and shaking form- He screamed unintelligibly and bucked fitfully against Hakkai’s still thrusting form, as thick strands of semen erupted from him; coating their stomachs, and Sanzo’s hand.

And Hakkai continued to fuck him through his orgasm, rocking and pulling against Sanzo’s limp form, before finally, with a wordless shout and strong snap of his hips, Hakkai reached his own end; spending himself within Sanzo.

Sanzo was vaugly aware of the trembling kisses Hakkai was pressing against his mouth, as he slowly came back to himself, but eventually he found himself indulging in the sloppy post-coital kisses. Their bodies were still twitching against each other as the afterglow began to press upon them, but Sanzo was content to laze underneath Hakkai’s form. 

“Are you alright?” Hakkai asked when he had finally recovered enough to speak. Sanzo nodded; he didn’t trust himself to speak just yet.  
With another kiss, this time pressed into Sanzo’s forehead right above the chakra mark, Hakkai began to withdraw from Sanzo’s still shaking body. 

“My goodness,” Hakkai remarked with a teasing grin, “Was I that good, that I rendered the great Sanzo, speechless?”  
Sanzo frowned, “Probably…but then again, how should I know?” 

Hakkai laughed, “My, that’s mean,” the brunet pushed himself to lay besides Sanzo, “I assure you…I am very good. The sultan of sex, Sha Gojyo, can vouch for me…” 

Sanzo rolled his eyes, and reached for his cigarettes on the nightstand, “That supposed to be a stamp of quality?,” he muttered around the cig as he lit it.  
Hakkai was tracing his fingertips through the cooling seed upon Sanzo’s belly, “You know it is.”

Sanzo shrugged; it was as close as he was going to admit that he agreed to anything involving Hakkai and Gojyo’s sexual prowess. He looked at Hakkai, his face for once, void of it’s usual ambivalence, “Hakkai?”

Hakkai hmmed from where he lay.

“Thank you.”

The brunet smiled and kissed Sanzo’s shoulder, “It was my pleasure. I am glad, that we were able to reach a solution to this problem.”  
Sanzo nodded, “Do you think they’ll know that I am used goods now?”

Hakkai snickered quietly, “Oh Sanzo, you’re hardly used…you’d have to go several more rounds with me (or another partner if you prefer) before those perverts consider you too worn for their purposes.”

Sanzo made a noise of consideration as he took another long drag of his cigarette, before he asked, “How many more rounds to you think?”

Hakkai sat up and stretched, “As many rounds, as you’ll have me I suppose- but first, let’s go and take a bath.”

Sanzo quickly stubbed out his cigarette and climbed out of bed to follow Hakkai. 

***  
End.

Hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
